Because a projection system is often used in a teaching or conference presentation process, an operator usually needs to use a remote pointing tool.
Currently, most operators use a laser pointer as a remote pointing tool, one type is handheld, and another type is wearable. A size of the laser pointer is relatively small regardless of which form the laser pointer uses. In addition, because a user often uses the laser pointer in a moving process, the laser pointer is likely to be placed somewhere and forgotten. In addition, the laser pointer generally consumes relatively much power, and sometimes cannot be used because a battery is not replaced in time. All these bring great inconvenience to the user.
A pointing system is proposed in the prior art. In the pointing system, pointing is determined according to by using a relationship between an eye and a fingertip, between a back and a fingertip, or between a head position and a fingertip.
However, precision of pointing performed by using a relationship between an eye and a fingertip, between a back and a fingertip, or between a head position and a fingertip is not high.